1993-1994 school year
The''' 1993 - 1994 school year '''was a notable year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was a third-year student who attended that year, and he was part of many key events that happened throughout the year, dominated by Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. Events In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. People thought he had escaped because he wanted to kill Harry Potter and that he could try to kill him during the school year. The Ministry of Magic then led by Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, gave an order that placed Dementors at every entrance. In 1 September, a Dementors searched the train and attacked Harry. Remus Lupin saved him and the pupils would later be informed that the Dementors would be around the school until Sirius Black was found, but the people had no idea at the time that it was because others suspected he wanted to hunt down and kill Harry. Both Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid began teaching. Lupin taught Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures. Draco Malfoy was attacked by Buckbeak, leading to an investigation into Hagrid's teaching which would also debate the fate of Buckbeak following a complaint from Lucius Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore vouched for Hagrid but Buckbeak's fate continued to be debated. In October, Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor Tower in an effort to take Ron Weasley's pet Scabbers, who was actually Peter Pettigrew. The Fat Lady abandoned the portrait and Sir Cadogan took over until she was happy enough to come back. Ron woke up in time and everyone spent the evening sleeping in the Hall when the teachers unsuccessfully searched for him. In November, Harry was attacked by Dementors invading the Quidditch pitch at the Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff match. He fell from the broom. Hufflepuff won the match, placing them top of the leaderboard for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. In late November, Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff at Quidditch which probably meant they took Hufflepuff's place at the top of the Quidditch Cup leaderboard. Buckbeak was later sentenced to death but unbeknown to the whole school, Hermione owned a Time-Turner and she went back in time with Harry in order to save him and Sirius Black, who was taken prisoner again following a confrontation with Peter and Professor Lupin. Buckbeak and Sirius went missing again. Peter also escaped. Known schedules Third-year Gryffindor * Double Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts took place on an unknown day. * Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, then lunch and Divination took place on an unknown day. *Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures took place at the same time on another unknown day. Exam schedule These were the third-years test schedule at the end of the year: Staff and students Teachers Non-teaching staff Students * Derek, Astoria Greengrass and Romilda Vane began attending. * Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood graduated. Notes and sources Category:School terms